The present invention generally relates automatic dishwashers, and more specifically, to a retainer for preventing movement of lightweight articles in an upper rack of a dishwasher.
A dishwasher generally has upper and lower racks which are slidably mounted to tracks fixed to inner sides of the dishwasher. The racks are pulled out for easy loading of dishes. Cups, glasses, and other containers are normally placed upside down along the racks for washing so that they will not fill with water. When the racks are loaded with dishes, the racks are pushed back into the dishwasher, the door is closed, and the washing cycle is initiated.
During the washing cycle, high pressure streams of water are upwardly projected against the dishes in the racks. In many cases, the force of the projecting water is strong enough to dislodge lightweight articles such as plastic cups. If dislodged to a right-side up position, the lightweight article fills with water. The weight of the water prevents the right-side up article from dislodging again to the upside down position to dump the water. The water therefore, remains in the article for the entire wash cycle and prevents the inside of the article from being properly cleaned. When the rack is pulled out and the dishes unloaded, the unclean water can spill out of the right-side up article onto clean dishes in the lower rack below.
An additional problem with unrestrained dishes in an automatic dishwasher is the melting of plastic articles. Lightweight plastic articles are frequently dislodged by the force of the projecting water and come to rest near a heating element. The heating element melts or reshapes the plastic articles to render them unusable.
Means for retaining articles in a dishwasher rack during washing are known in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,958 discloses an enclosure for washing eating utensils in a dishwasher. The enclosure is provided with compartments for holding the utensils and hinged rigid covers for closing the compartments. A handle is provided to lift the enclosure from a horizontal loading position outside the dishwasher to an upright washing position in the dishwasher. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,233 for a related utensil enclosure for a dishwasher having a rigid lid. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,830,200, 4,748,993, and 4,732,291 also disclose enclosures, having pivotally mounted rigid covers, specifically for holding baby bottle parts in a dishwasher.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,285 discloses a dishwasher rack having a pivotally mounted retainer. The retainer has spaced apart sides and a crossbar connecting the sides at their outer ends. The sides are pivotally mounted to the rack at their inner ends. The crossbar comprises a succession of recessed sections that by gravity embrace inverted stemware, or rest on top of articles such as plastic cups or glasses, to prevent them from being displaced by the force of upwardly projecting water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,322 discloses a similar dishwasher rack comprising a means for positively retaining a pivotable retainer at a plurality of positions to press against lightweight articles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,728 discloses a dishwasher rack providing a secondary rack which is pivotally mounted to a base rack. The secondary rack is movable between a vertical storage position perpendicular to the rack, and a horizontal position overlaying the base rack. In the horizontal position, the secondary rack provides an extra rack for supporting small items. Additionally, the secondary rack encloses a portion of the base rack that can be used for small items. U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,419 also discloses a dishwasher rack providing a pivotally mounted secondary rack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,843 discloses a restraining net for covering a dishwasher rack. The net is generally convex with a periphery corresponding to a dishwasher rack. Fasteners are provided for fastening the periphery of the net around the periphery of the dishwasher rack. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,201,826 and 5,114,019 disclose similar restraining nets having an elastic periphery for holding the net around the periphery of the dishwasher rack.
Each of the aforementioned patents are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
The aforementioned prior art retaining means are not adapted to accommodate varying types of loads by covering either substantially the entire dishwasher rack or a portion thereof. The enclosures and retainers pivotally mounted to the rack do not adequately retain varying size articles or an entire rack of lightweight articles. The retaining nets are difficult and time consuming to install and remove, and cover the entire dishwasher rack regardless of the number of lightweight articles being washed. Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved retaining means. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a retaining means that is adaptable to varying types of loads, and easily installed and removed.